87 – The Instance: Guild Bank Robbery
mp3 download link Big News Of The Week It’s A Stick-Up, Without The Stick! Guilds all over the world this week rushed to reverse their acceptance of the new Guild Vault feature in WoW, as the news spread that it came along with a frightening defect: New recruits to the guild could carry-over rights to access the guild vault they obtained in their previous guild, and withdraw everything in sight. Rumors and Scuttlebutt Have You Ever Wanted Some Boobies On Your Dude? Blizzard CM Vaneras made it clear on the EU Forums this week that, despite the slate of avatar modifications coming in the 2nd expansion, gender changes are never going to happen. Dell Is Doing Something With Blizzard, Our Lips Are Sealed A provocative registration page sprang up on Dell’s website last week, and it promises “something beyond epic, something beyond legendary. An enchanted fusion of design and power, tempered to be the definitive World of Warcraft experience.” It’s a secret that Dell is guarding so closely that even the usual Internet spies have not yet determined what they’re doing over there. Perhaps A Job With UpperDeck Is In The Cards Not satisfied with releasing a new WoW trading card set every 15 days in 2007, UpperDeck is hiring. Their advertisement names the position “Associate Game Designer”, and states that this person will “create, play test and analyze games using structured and freeform methods, perform analysis of competitive play environments and provides constructive, timely feedback, and will generate ideas for new games and/or entertainment opportunities.” Sounds like the perfect job for a few otherwise un-employable people we know. Town Cryer Richardrahl of Dath’Remar server writes: Who is your favourite lore character in the warcraft universe? Bosak, a lvl 64 Troll Hunter on Shandris writes: This is my only character at this point, As i approach 70 a question has crossed my mind… I don’t know what to do when I get to 70!! What does when do when you get tired of BGs and just hanging out and helping other people lvl their characters? I have tried some other classes, and don’t like them a lot, I am in a small (read: dying) guild that doesn’t have people to go run the 10 or 25 man instances. I wanna do the big end-game instances but I dont know how to get hooked up with a group to do that! Bellemorte, a Blood elf 70th lvl Shadow Priest on Skywall writes: I’ve been reconsidering shifting her spec to Holy, but am very leery about losing some of the fun stuff that comes with a shadow priest. How can I maximize my healing for raids but staying a mostly shadow? Just gem and gear out for healing? or respec somewhere half way between? Or should I just pitch the shadow spec and go for Holy? Drop Of The Week They Gave An Angry Tauren His Own Studio Hat tip to Jennifer W., a 70 troll hunter, a 70 troll shaman, and a 64 blood elf warlock on the hellscream server, who turned us on to this excellent repository of original WoW music videos, among other things. Check it out! It’s WoW’s Birthday, And The Gifts Are For You In case you missed it, Blizzard announced just before Thanksgiving that they’re holding a sweepstakes to celebrate the 3rd anniversary of the launch of World Of Warcraft. -During the week of November 26, they’ll award 10 J!nx gift certificates valued at $100.00 each. -During the week of December 3, they’ll give away 20 sets of four World of Warcraft action figures. -During the week of December 10, they’ll provide 5 lucky players with an Apple iPod Touch and a two-year World of Warcraft subscription. Category:The Instance